


Fresh Meat

by USS_Hannigram (uss_hilson)



Series: Hannibal Hot Shots [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uss_hilson/pseuds/USS_Hannigram
Summary: Will has found the perfect gift for his six-month anniversary with Hannibal.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Hot Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206014
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Fresh Meat

**Author's Note:**

> This series, Hannibal Hot Shots, is designed to be flash fiction, or ficlets, only a page or two long.
> 
> If you are unfamiliar with the NBC show, Hannibal, you may not wish to read these as I am not working to establish the world, character identities, or relationships of the NBC show.
> 
> I am usually a bit of a purist, but I may be playing with different ideas and tropes in these. Enjoy!

“Hannibal, I’m home!” Will sang out cheerfully. He and Hannibal had been living together part-time for six months now. Will paid his neighbor, Jennifer, to check in on his dogs on the weekend. It worked out great since Jennifer was a high school freshman, saving money to buy her first car. Will would go to Hannibal’s on Friday night, return home after work on Monday, and pay Jennifer $75 for the weekend. During the week, Will went to Hannibal’s for dinner after work before heading back to Wolf Trap. He’d never been happier. 

“Hannibal! Where are you? I’ve got a surprise!”

Hannibal walked in from the kitchen. He’d had on an apron and thick rubber gloves, but he didn’t seem to have been washing dishes. “Hello, my love. You’ve never made me happier to welcome Friday.” Hannibal reached towards Will to give him a peck on the cheek. “You’re late. Where have you been?”

“To see about getting you _this_!” Will exclaimed, hefting a heavy cardboard box towards Hannibal. “And there’s plenty more where that came from!”

Hannibal took the box and looked inside. “An assortment of beef?”

“Yes! I went to Manger Packaging to pick up my processing order. I got us a quarter cow! I didn’t just get a bunch of steaks and roasts though, I got some filet mignon, Delmonico, arm roasts, you name it. Beverly’s cousin raises cattle and she’d asked us all if we wanted any. Well, normally I wouldn’t have bothered because, let’s face it, everyone knows that I don’t cook much. But, since we’re together and you _do_ like cooking so much and it’s our six-month anniversary, I thought that you’d enjoy a nice selection of steaks and roasts.”

“How thoughtful of you, Will. Thank you.”

“Come help me get the rest from the car, there’s probably four more boxes like this and they're _heavy_!” Hannibal stepped back into the kitchen to set the box on a counter. He also removed his thick black gloves before following Will to his station wagon. 

“This is a very thoughtful gift, Will. I must admit, however, my present to you is much less practical.”

“It’s not another tuxedo, is it? I already told you, one tux is all I’ll need no matter how often we go to the opera.”

Hannibal chuckled. “No, it is not. In fact, it is something that I made myself.”

“Something you made? I mean, you cook for me all the time, what else could it be? Did you write me a song?”

Hannibal’s brow furrowed. _That would have been a good gift._ “No, although you’re not far off. It is a drawing of us as Achilles and Patroclus. It’s quite moving, if I may say so myself.”

“That sounds amazing, Hannibal. I know this is a bit more practical, but I figured maybe you could give me some cooking lessons with some of this meat. It’d give us a chance to bond and maybe help me learn how to cook something _for you_ sometime. After all, there’s so much of it that even if I do screw something up, it shouldn’t be the end of the world.”

“Perhaps we could make up a steak tonight,” Hannibal suggested.

Will stopped walking. “Hannibal, we just had steak last night.”

“True, that was a steak of sorts.”

“Well, it wasn’t a pork steak, so if it wasn’t beef, what was it?” Will asked.

“While you could say that it came from a cow, it was not bovine in nature. Likewise, you could say that it came from a pig although it was not porcine in nature.”

“What?” Will asked, aghast by the thoughts that had begun swirling in his head.

“Some people are cows, some are pigs, and others are of no consequence at all.”

“ _Hannibal, what are you telling me_?”

“I’m telling you that it’s finally time to let you come downstairs to see my basement pantry. After all, where else are we going to put all of this meat?” Hannibal smiled at Will. **Regardless of how Will acted, one way or another, there was going to be more meat in Hannibal’s basement this weekend.**


End file.
